


Once Bitten, Not Shy

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things you should never say to Damon Salvatore in the heat of the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Bitten, Not Shy

"Oh, go fuck yourself, Damon!" Alaric snarled.

Jumping to his feet, he stormed to the door. Just as he pulled it open, however, a force hit his back and slammed the door shut again.

"Where do you think you're going, Rick?" Damon's breath, hot and moist, tickled Alaric's ear, going straight to his cock. "This is your apartment."

Alaric struggled vainly, trying to shake Damon off him.

"Then you get out," he said.

"Not till you admit I'm right."

Alaric growled as he attempted to buck Damon off him, but the other man was keeping him easily pinned to the door.

"Bite me, Damon."

"Now see, I consider that to be an invitation," Damon said with a chuckle.

He pushed Alaric's arms above his head, immobilizing them there with one hand while he grabbed the collar of Alaric's t-shirt with the other and pulled it aside, sinking his teeth into the juncture between Alaric's neck and shoulder. Alaric let out a strangled cry as the collar pressed against his Adam's apple, cutting off his air as his burgeoning erection flagged from the pain.

"Damon," he breathed, panic creeping into his voice.

Damon's teeth released him, and he dragged his tongue up the column of Alaric's throat. Alaric's skin was slick where Damon's mouth touched him, cold and hot and _wet_ from the mixture of blood and saliva. Damon let go of Alaric's shirt, leaving Alaric feeling bereft for a moment, and then he tore the t-shirt from Alaric's body. Alaric cried out as Damon bit viciously into his other shoulder, taking loud, deep drafts of Alaric's blood as he rocked against Alaric's ass, his hard prick digging into Alaric's cleft through his jeans.

Damon eased his teeth out of Alaric's shoulder and then covered the bite in an open mouth kiss, worrying the wound with his tongue as he drank. Alaric squirmed in his grip, rubbing his ass against Damon's erection in silent invitation.

"Beg me," Damon murmured against his skin.

"Fuck you," Alaric snapped. He screamed as Damon slashed a fang across his back, flaying open his skin.

"Come again?" Damon asked, grinding his cock against Alaric.

"P-please."

All Alaric could think of was the delicious pain in his neck and shoulders, the pounding pressure in his prick, and hot blood trickling down his spine. He felt Damon's smirk of triumph against his skin, but was too far gone to care, only able to whimper in relief as he felt Damon's hand on his fly. Damon pushed his jeans down over his hips, not bothering to remove them completely before he was pushing his cock inside Alaric. Alaric gasped at the sudden burning sensation, but then Damon's hand was on his dick, and Damon's erection was pressing against his prostate, and Alaric was lost. With just a few thrusts, a few strokes, he was coming, hard, just barely aware of Damon shuddering in release behind him.

Alaric sagged against the door, his ears ringing as Damon held him up, pressing kisses across his shoulder and up the side of Alaric's neck, his cock still inside Alaric.

"So you admit that I'm right?" Alaric shivered as Damon ran his tongue over his earlobe.

"I... can't even remember what we were fighting about," Alaric admitted sheepishly.

"A forfeit then. Works for me."

"Bite—ow!"


End file.
